Mathboy
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: He's THE mathboy. Remember that would you?


**Title: **Mathboy  
**Author:** ladygreta  
**Fandom:** Stargate: Universe  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eli/Rush  
**Disclaimer:** Can I please? Pretty please? I would take very much care of them! Give them all nice orgies whenever they asked!! –pouts- Aww fine. Be that way. No this isn't mine.  
**Summary:** He's the mathboy. Remember that would you?  
**A.N.:** This is dedicated to my friend meikitsune. She needs a big hug. Go give her one.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I knew our universe was big but…"

Dr. Rush looked up from where he was trying to figure out why the power was draining so quickly. If these idiots who claimed to be scientists were running around here turning things on without knowing what it is then he's going to break people's necks. Severely. They couldn't afford to press random buttons for the sake of 'What does this do?' He glanced back down at the readings he was getting and sighed. Sometimes, just sometimes he knew,

"And did you see those whirlwind things on that planet? I coulda sworn I saw some. Matt said one even led him to the-"

"Eli!"

Eli looked up from where he was playing around with his Kino remote. The look on his face told Rush that he hadn't even realized he was talking so much. Rush leaned forward against the console he was studying and gave him a look.

He knew he was getting too old for this.

"If you are not going to help," Rush said as he rubbed his forehead with one of his hands, his glasses dangling from his fingertips, "then you should leave."

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds and Rush figured that Eli had took the hint and left. He lifted his head and there was Eli, standing there staring at him. He spun the remote around in his hands a few times before setting it down and walking over to him. Rush didn't even bother to brace himself like he usually did. He needed someone that could help and there was no one on this ship that could do so. Yes Eli was the closest qualified, and that was being very gracious, but he still was so young and there's only so much you can do with 2-3 hours of sleep and no coffee and annoying questions being hurled at you from every direction.

Not to mention the hostility.

Eli walked over and stood next to Rush. Just being silent. Rush rubbed his head one more time then heaved a big sigh and straightened himself, needing to get back to work immediately. He didn't have the time to take breaks. Everyone was demanding that he fix whatever problem would arise next. As if trying to keep them alive on a ship obviously not meant for human habitation wasn't enough.

"I know you're not gonna listen to me. You don't think I can keep up with whatever you have to say. But Col. Young said that you requested me. Out of everyone here. So I figured that meant you wanted so comedic relief or something. That I have no problem doing." Eli said quietly. He waited for Rush to look him square in the eye then gave him a bright smile. "But I'm the mathboy here. So get it through your thick skull, I am gonna help. Whether you like it or not."

Rush stared at him, contemplating how long it would take before someone realized Eli was missing when he threw an arm over Rush's shoulders.

"So Nicky how about we get this party started?"

Rush gave him a glare that could rival Rodney McKay's. Eli held back his whimper and lowered his arm, giving him a sheepish smile. "So no party starting today?"

Rush pointed at the nearest console that he wasn't working on. "Figure out why the parameters for that one do not match this one and try not to get us all killed doing so?"

Eli grinned and rushed over to the console. Rush watched him go and shook his head, placing his glasses on top of his console. He stared at Eli for a few more moments, seeing him extremely happy for no other reason then because he had allowed him to stay. Rush had to quickly lower his head for the smile that was threatening to overtake his face.

Looks like he'd better remember real quick who the mathboy was. Made since after all. Since he was scienceboy.


End file.
